our flow
by yurifans21
Summary: Because of our song "magnet" we becomes closer. but there also another circumstance that is trying to lead our way to the better. this is my fan fiction MikuxLuka! and this is absolutely YURI so yeah.. don't like don't read! and i changed the title and edited the story. this is the improvement of the story please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**oh hey again guys~ sorry to disappointed you(?) but this is not an update of the story but the improvement of the story..**

**the story is still the same but is already been edited by my friend MHO17 :D thank you for your help TwT**

**thank you very much for you all *bows***

**i hope this is already proof that i dont give a shit to this story :P**

**in fact i really love this piece of story of mine :D**

**so i hope you can enjoy and love this story as much~**

**well i'll let you read them again then :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own vocaloid o-o''**

* * *

As the last notes were sung, loud cheering and clapping resounded all over the venue. The exhausted singer breathed out a small sigh as she turned around and headed backstage. She then decided to take a break for a while before resuming onstage. Taking out her handkerchief, she started sweeping some beads of sweat until she heard someone calling her name. "Good job Hatsune-san!" A man with brown hair and black eyes shouted at her while he ran towards the said girl. A big grin was plastered on his lips. "We couldn't hope less from a famous diva of course." He said with his retained smile. Miku simply nodded in acknowledgement while resuming her task. "Okay then, please rest for a bit before we start your next performance. You have about 15 minutes."

The said girl nodded once again. "Thanks Mizuki-san", showing gratitude to the brown haired man that talked to her.

"No problem Hatsune-san", he said with a big and warm smile. Before he could make a step forward, he turned his head around. "Oh! And just call me if you need anything, or you can just ask the staff members here." He then proceeded to walk near the stage and tend to some matters with the other staff members.

"Un! I will." Miku was still able togive her manager a reassuring smiles before he went his way.

A short while after the conversation with the brown haired man, she heard a rather familiar voice call out to her. "Nice job Miku-chan!" The sound came from the side stage.

Miku turned her head in an instant at the source of the pleasing compliment and she ran towards the owner of the voice. "Mei-nee-chan~!" she said while jumping to hug the girl who just greeted her. "I'm happy you could come to my concert again~! Hehehe.."

"Well of course Miku-chan; who can resist an invitation from our number one diva" she said while ruffling teal locks of the shorter girl.

"Indeed!" came another familiar voice, one Miku knew all too well. Said person possessed a warm smile as she appeared behind the tealette.

A surprised girl let go of the brunette to turn around at the second source. "Lu-Luka…-san…" she said with a half-belief expression.

The girl named Luka possessed such silky, flawless pink hair that nobody can match. Her smile faltered when she noticed the young girl's expression in front of her.

"Ah! Wh-Why are you here Luka san?" Miku suddenly asked with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

The pinkette's small frown was quickly replaced by a smirk after seeing the pink tint on the younger diva's cheeks. "Why? Watching your concert of course." she said while flicking the smaller girl's forehead. "Weren't you the one who invited me in the first place? Or could it be, you don't like it that I came?" she sadly answered, a bit hurt by what the tealette said.

Seeing the other's pained expression made Miku feel a bit guilty. She immediately shook her head in disagreement. "No. No-NO! That's not what I meant Luka-san. I-I am just surprised is all." she said, trying to cover her possibly offending question from earlier. "Um.. Th-thank you for coming all the way here!" Miku bowed politely.

"Geez! What is it with this formality?" the brunette let out a hearty laugh while patting the tealette's head. Luka couldn't resist giggling as well. Miku realized what she just uttered and blushed deeply from embarrassment, letting out her own laugh afterwards. The three then started chatting happily after their moment of delight, all the while with a certain pinkette teasing the young diva repeatedly just to see her blush.

Their fun time was interrupted by Mizuki, Miku's manager, who started calling out to her, signalling that she needed to resume the performance onstage.

Miku quickly bowed in apology towards the two after telling them that she needed to go. The older girls replied with a small nod, showing Miku that they understood. The tealette ran back towards thestage and continued the show.

"Well Meiko-san, unfortunately, I also have to go now. Please say my apologies to Miku for not staying until the end of her concert." The pinkete reluctantly said, not really wanting to go. Her eyes were still glued to the performing girl on stage.

Meiko smiled and gave a slight nod. "Will do Luka. And take care okay? I'll see you again after your tour!" she grinned.

"Mhmm sure. And on what event would that be Meiko-san?" Luka sarcastically asked since she already knew the answer.

"Your after-tour party of course!" the brunette said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and laughed it off.

Luka shared a laugh and amusingly shook her head towards the older girl. "Well, okay then, see you." She beamed at Meiko and sparedone last glance to the performing girl before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A sigh escaped the tealette's mouth when she finally got home from the concert that night. She collapsed into her bed in a matter of minutes after changing into her pyjamas. She rolled over and glanced at her digital clock which was on the table beside her bed. It blinked 11:49 pm. She breathed out anothersigh before closing her eyes. It had been such a tiring night for her. She didn't expect for the concert to last that late. Somehow it made her worry, since there was school the next day. And no matter what, she can't skip. She was lucky Meiko took her home that night so she was able to get home earlier than she had expected. She also was spared the hassle of having to disguise herself going to the train station. That or she has to call and ask her driver to pick her up. It's necessary for her to need a disguise or else she would have to face dozens or even hundreds of her fans first. It's not that she didn't like her fans, in fact she loves them. But the fans would get in her way of being able to rest for the upcoming school day.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed once again. She had been sighing a lot lately, she noticed. She shifted on her bed, trying to find a comfortable position, one that would help her sleep. But her attempts were futile, for she still couldn't seem to get herself to sleep. A low groan escaped from her lips. She never would have thought a simple thing like this can wear her out. Finally, an idea came to mind and she ran outside her room towards the other.

She found her green haired friend sleeping soundly on her bed. Without a moment's hesitation, she jumped on the girl's bed and frantically shook her companion to wake her up. "Gumi….Gumi! Wake up!"

"Ugh…." The greenette annoyingly groaned.

The tealette didn't have time to give up and she shook her friend again. "Wake….UP!" she shouted near the greenette's ear.

With another groan and irritated sigh, the once-sleeping girl finally woke up and glared at the trespasser who dared to wake her up at midnight. "Geez… What the hell! What is it Miku? Can't you see that am SLEEPING?!"

Miku puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms on her chest. "Huff! I know! That's why I WOKE you UP." she sarcastically said without guilt even after disturbing someone else's sleep.

Gumi tiredly sat up. "And why is that? That you WOKE me UP?" even with her half closed eyes, she is able to glare at the other girl with intensity.

"Because I can't sleep." Miku deadpanned.

Gumi paused, then her eyes widened slightly from the shallow reason. She shook her head and heaved a sigh.

"So what do you want to do now? We have school tomorrow and I know that you're not allowed to skip." Her once annoyed voice became concerned and worried. Miku pondered for a moment. She was thinking if she should just tell the greenette directly or wait for her to read her mind.

A warm smile crept its way to Gumi's lips, seemingly noticing what the young diva was thinking about. She reached her arms out to her housemate and brought her into a soft embrace. "I'll let you sleep here only for tonight then."

"Yay~!" Miku happily shouted. She smiled widely and returned the greenette's embrace. She slowly closed her eyes as her consciousness drifted away to the next world. _'A dream world'_

Gumi could only smile and shake her head. She never could win against the young tealette.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, a scent coming from the kitchen awoke Gumi from her slumber. She smiled as her nose familiarized the smell. Yes, this is why she can never win against the teal haired girl. It's because, although said girl is a little selfish, she always has that kind and helpful side of her.

"Good morning Gumi! Thanks for last night." Miku greeted with a smile plastered on her lips.

Gumi decided to just shrug it off like it wasn't a big deal "No problem. I'm pretty much accustomed to it." she said with a smirk.

"Well, I mean, accustomed to take care of a 16 year old girl who still couldn't sleep alone when there's something troubling her." she teased.

Miku only blushed and continued her cooking.

"Ah! Speaking of which, tell me, what has been troubling you?" she said with concern.

Miku stopped for a moment as she thought of words to say. She just sighed as she brought two plates with pancakes on them and placed them on the table. "Let's eat breakfast first. I'll tell you once we're at school." she told her worried friend while showing her reassuring smile.

Gumi agreed to let it slip for now. She shrugged her shoulders and gave a light nod before she started eating her breakfast. She would have to remember asking Miku again later at school.

The two girls ate in silence. They failed to notice that time was slipping by faster than they would have thought. After breakfast, the both of them ended up running to school because they just realized they were going to be late.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gumi comes to visit Miku's classroom both during lunch and after school. The both of them were only separated by two other classrooms, so it's rather easy for them to see each other more often. Gumi lets herself be the one to come by Miku's classroom also because their other best friend, Miki, is in the same class as Miku. It's more practical and reasonable for them, seeing that only one person would have to be the one to come by instead of two.

Gumi usually sits at the back row because that's where Miku's and Miki's seats are. One thing a person would first notice is that Miku does not have to disguise herself. She can remain her usual self in her current school, because the place where she attends to is a school for artists and famous students, not to mention very rich ones. It had been common culture for them, and nobody even bothers to spread rumours or make a fuss. But of course, it's not like they all don't care that the number one diva is in their class. They're actually overjoyed, but they refrain from showing it. There are even times when almost everybody in her school asks for her autograph and her picture. These particular moments happen when she becomes reported on television, interviewed, or when she's just releasing a new album. Oh! And of course since Gumi and Miki attend the same school as well, it obviously means that they're famous too. Well, because they are apparently the same as Miku; singers.

During their lunch break, Miki bounced happily when she opened her bento. Most of the students go to the school cafeteria to eat, but not them. They promised each other that they have to bring their bentos to school. They wanted to feel how it's like being normal high school students who eats their home made bento in class with their best friends. They came to an agreement to at least feel relaxed at school, taking worries from their singing careers aside for the time being.

Miku first gave Gumi her home made bento that she cooked this morning before she opened hers. Miku and Gumi are dominantly vegetarians, so their food has always been healthy. Miku had her bento filled with leeks, Gumi with carrots, while Miki's was just the usual homemade bento with eggs, chicken and some vegetables. The only difference was that she always brings an extra lunch box filled with cherries in it. It's a reason why she's always happy during lunch breaks.

The three of them were eating in silence until Gumi suddenly remembered something. "Oh right! You can tell me right now Miku." she said, not considering stating any further explanations to make Miku understand where she was going at.

"….Huh?" Miku just blinked, oblivious to what her companion was saying.

Gumi pouted. "Geez, about the subject we discussed this morning; the 'what has been troubling you?' thingy", she asked as-a-matter-of-factly, still continuing to nibble on her carrots.

Miku lightly gasped as she came to understand what Gumi was saying.

Miki became a bit concerned by what their green haired friend had said and asked the same question. "Something's been troubling you, Miku-Chan?"

Miku spared a glance to both of her best friends before smiling sheepishly. "Ah yeah… It's just about Luka-san… Ehehehehe" she hesitantly answered with a blush on her face.

"What about Luka-nee-san?" the red head followed suit with a shocked and confused face.

"Ah well… Um…" Miku still had that blush on her cheeks. She shuffled through her words as she wasn't sure how to answer the redhead. "She-she came to my concert last night..." her blush intensified even more, but she didn't know why she was feeling that way.

"Really? Wow~! Aren't you happy, Miku-chan?" Miki hugged the tealette to show that she was happy for her.

"Er… Yeah of course I was happy… Bu-but I just couldn't believe it... A-and she only watched half of the concert though…" she spoke the last sentence with a sad tone, but she quickly covered it up with a small smile. "Oh well, but Mei-nee-chan told me that it's because she had something else to do… So-so… Yeah..." Her smile started to falter once again.

Gumi intently listened to every word the young diva mentioned. She heaved a heavy sigh, massaging her forehead in the process, when Miku had finished her explanation.

"Geez! The hell Miku?" she sighed again "So THAT'S what was bothering you?" she shook her head.

"Listen, Luka-san is also famous so of course it's only natural for her to have her schedule filled as well, so you can't ju-"

Her speech was cut off by the teal haired girl when she saw her shake her head in disagreement. "No-no, NO! That's not it..."

Gumi and Miki stared at each other for a brief moment before looking back at their friend with a confused gaze.

"It-it's just that... Well... Um... I feel bad for not saying goodbye because she had to go on a tour for 3 days at Hokkaido" she followed up with a sad expression.

Gumi and Miki looked at each other again and smiled in understanding. Gumi felt silly for worrying a bit too much about her best friend that she burst out laughing uncontrollably and hitting their table with her fist while Miki only giggled.

Miku's blush returned with a deeper shade as she looked at her friends' who were still laughing at her. "Wha-what is it?" she pouted.

"Man! Looks like our little Miku-chan will be missing Luka-nee-san very much!" she said while still laughing hard.

Miki let out an amused chuckles she petted Miku's head. Their actions made the tealette even more embarrassed than how she already was.

One of Miku's and Miki's classmates suddenly entered the classroom who stared strangely at the trio. Fortunately for Miku, she has been saved by the school bell. Gumi stood up, still having slightly audible giggles escaping her mouth. She paced back to her own class while Miki was still trying to calm herself down. Miku hid her face with her hands, still embarrassed after all that had happened.

* * *

**so~ how is it? o-o**

**is it** **better? :) i hope so~ TwT**

**because we already try our hardest.**

**please leave a review is you would or alerts or etc if you like the story..**

**thank you for reading them..**

**[[21 log out]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**finally chapter 2 !**

**yup, my friend is kind of busy so thats why we kind of late to update it..**

**but please bear with us.. its all cause of live and all duh! e3e**

**so yeah.. thank you for the review and the alerts ^-^**

**i hope you enjoying this story as much as we do...**

**and about the other story, it would update soon :)**

**okay without further ado i'll let you enjoy the story~ :D**

**Disclaimer: nuh uh! still not own any vocaloids o.o**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Despite how dark the night sky was, Hokkaido looked clear from the twenty-first floor of her hotel room. Megurine Luka just finished her second performance in Hokkaido and the next day will completely be her free day, so she decided to look at the view that she didn't have time to when she came back 38 hours ago.

Her eyes slowly closed as she felt the gentle breeze pass by. In the middle of her relaxation, a certain person with teal hair and teal eyes wearing a big grin enters her mind. It had been almost 3 days that she didn't make contact with the tealette that she thought of giving her a call. But as the pinkette glanced at her room's digital clock, before her it flashed the numbers _'11.30 pm'._

She sighed and flipped her phone close. _It's already late; of course she wouldn't still be awake at this hour. _She thought as she heaved a deeper sigh.

_Hmm maybe I'll send her a text! It's okay even if she'll only be able to read it tomorrow morning… , we're best friends... So it won't disturb her right? Right! _She smiled and her fingers started to work. Flipping the lid of her phone back open, her fingers eagerly glided along her phone's keypad, typing in letters she thought of sending to the young Diva.

_Okay…and… Sent! _She exhaled in relief and went back to look at the view from her room's balcony. The contents of her message were one of those common texts that they started sharing after their performance. They weren't even that close before their duet; a lot had changed since then. She unconsciously smiled at the thought.

Her cogitation was cut off when she heard her phone's ringtone. _Who would even call people at this time?_ She thought. But her annoyed look was quickly replaced with a wide smile after she read who was calling her. Without another moment's hesitation, she picked up her phone and answered.

"Hello?" came out of her mouth first. "Miku-chan? I'm surprised you're still awake this late at night." She almost sounded like a scolding mother, but the fact that her tone had a tinge of happiness painted on it couldn't be hidden.

"Ah.. He-Hello Luka-san" a soft voice made its way to the pinkette's ear. She couldn't help but smile to hear such adorable replies. "Um… I-it's… I… I...was waiting for you to call me these past two days."

Even though the pinkette couldn't see the younger girl's face, she somehow knew that the tealette was pouting from the other line. She smiled warmly at the thought of how cute Miku would have looked like at that moment, and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

The tealette heard soft snickers from the other became confused and wondered what the older girl was thinking. She blushed as she kept hearing the melodic sounds. "Err... Wha-what's so funny?" She pouted as she moved her left arm below her chest, her hand grasping her other arm as she still held her phone against her ear. She did it as if the pinkette could see her actions.

The pinkette didn't answer the younger girl's question and instead continued her giggling.

"Ugh... If yo-you won't answer I'll hang up now." the embarrassed tealette accused.

Luka abruptly stopped with what she was doing and quickly apologized to the young diva. "Sorry, sorry Miku-chan, don't hang up... I still want to hear you voice."

Hearing those words made the blush on Miku's face intensify.

"Alright, I'm just happy that I can talk to you again. Also, I was going to call you, but I know that you still have school tomorrow and it's already late, so I thought that you were already asleep." Luka gently explained to Miku's understanding. "Speaking of which, why are you still up? Are you having another job this late again?" asked the older girl, with concern evident in her voice.

"Ah! No, no... It's…um... I just finished my homework with Gumi-chan and Miki-chan, but then… I couldn't sleep... And so, when I saw your text, I couldn't resist calling you." Miku sounded embarrassed behind the phone as she said the last statement.

"I see then. So, is something troubling you Miku-chan?" Luka asked with concern. Resulting from their previous usual meetings due to frequent preparations for Magnet, Luka had been able to understand Miku better; she knew that there's something bothering the young tealette when she's not able to sleep that late. She knew Miku needed company; Luka will be there for her, more so is the person to console her troubled friend.

The tealette couldn't help but smile happily from how the older girl shows her concern."_This is why it feels nice talking to Luka-san. She is so kind and caring. Plus, she knows how to read the right atmosphere. Though, I don't really like it when she teases me too much."_She blushed from just the thought of it.

"Miku-chan? You still there?" Luka knew too well that Miku had started spacing out on her. She tried to pull her friend back to reality.

Miku indeed came back to her senses as she heard the older girl's voice. "Ah! Ye-yes Luka-san… I'm here… I-I mean, I'm fine… Now that I'm _talking_ to _you_, I'm fine" she said happily with a grin plastered on her lips.

This time, it was Luka who blushed. She was thankful that Miku wasn't there to see it. If she was, then it would have been the pinkette's turn to receive unending teasing. "Ah right, so how have you been lately…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The conversation continued on until someone knocked on Luka's door. Her mood slightly shifted. Who dares interrupt her moment with Miku? She was planning to knock some sense into that person who disturbed her, but then, said person turned out to be her partner on the concert that same day.

"Luka, your manager and another person is asking for you at the party on the 7th floor" a young man's voice can be heard through the door.

"Yes, please tell them that I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted back at the young man, but first placed a hand over the phone to cover it, as to avoid startling Miku with the sudden tone.

"Okay! Don't take too much time. They've been waiting for you for almost an hour now. I'll be going first then." The gentleman turned around and went his way.

"Alright, and thanks, Gakupo." She was able to thank the leaving man before he was gone. Luka shot her attention back to the girl on the other line.

"You're going?" Miku asked in obvious disappointment. She didn't want Luka to go yet; she needed more of her company. She didn't even notice how long they have been conversing and that it was already 45 minutes past midnight.

Luka quickly caught on with the mood Miku was giving. "Yes, sorry Miku-chan". She felt that she had to apologize. She slightly felt bad that she didn't get the courage to call her sooner, plus the conversation was cut short.

"Um... Then, could you at least sing one song for me before I go to sleep?" Miku requested a bit selfishly. She knew Luka had to go, but one song wouldn't possibly hurt, right?

"Sure Miku-chan, I'll sing Just Be Friends, alright?" the pinkette replied. She inhaled then exhaled, signalling that she was about to start.

"Un!'' The tealette answered excitedly while nodding as if the older girl can see her.

The pinkette understood this and started singing. Even without melody or music to accompany it, the melody danced smoothly and beautifully along the current of the surrounding wind, all the while making its way towards the young tealette's ear.

Miku was searching for a comfortable position to help her fall asleep. As she lay herself down, she heard the soft and soothing tune. Hearing even just a few lines of the song already made her close her eyes and drift into a peaceful slumber with a small smile gracing her lips.

Hearing no sounds from the other line except for breathing, Luka stopped with her singing and smiled warmly. "Good night Miku. Have a nice dream." She whispered before ending the call and closing her phone. After placing the small object in her pocket, she paced quickly towards the elevator and pressed the floor of where the party is being held.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The tour of Megurine Luka was coming to a close. The last tour day was the day that Meiko decided to hold an after-tour party. She had already invited all her friends on her own. She didn't want to be a bother to the soon-to-be-hostess Luka; Meiko knew that the pinkette would look awfully tired.

That afternoon, Miku, and her roommate Gumi, were already preparing for the after-tour party. Apparently, Meiko kept pestering them about it, every time they coincidently meet at the halls of Crypton's building. They couldn't do anything about it though; they know how much of a party person the brunette is. She drinks to hear heart's content, and even challenges the other adult vocaloids like there's no tomorrow. Parties are like heaven for drunkards like her.

After a few minutes' worth of preparation, Miku and Gumi proceeded to change their clothes. They chose those which are appropriate for parties, and at the same time, clothes which they are comfortable wearing. After straightening their selves up, they heard a knock on the door. Miku was the one who opened it and she saw non-other than the red haired girl, Miki, her ahoge bouncing happily as she anxiously waved from the doorstep. "Are you both ready yet?" She cheered excitedly.

Miku smiled widely at her enthusiastic friend. "Yep, we are. You sound too excited, Miki-chan~" the tealette teasingly said.

Miki was oblivious about the teasing hint though. "Yes I am!" She just straightforwardly answered and chuckled happily.

Gumi did some final touches before standing up and joining her two friends at the door step. "Geez, it's only a usual party Miki." Gumi grinned while ruffling the redhead's hair. Her attention was diverted when she noticed that the older brunette was not present. "Where is Meiko-san? Aren't you with her?" the greenette asked in curiosity.

"Yes, she is!" Miki quickly replied while nodding."Meiko-nee-san said she'll wait in the car, so let's go! Hurry~!" the bubbly redhead sang cheerfully. Before Gumi could mess up more of her hair, Miki took hold of the greenette's hand and pulled her towards the parking lot.

Miku was completely forgotten. She struggled to lock their apartment's door and followed suit afterwards while pouting. "Ugh… Guys! Wait for me…!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The few-minute drive went smooth and quiet. As they arrived at their destination, Meiko was the one who knocked on the door. Not long after the door was opened, Meiko hastily walked inside without even bothering to greet the pink haired hostess.

Luka didn't seem to mind anyway, and she instead shared a warm smile towards her other three younger guests and welcomed them inside. Before Miku could proceed, however, the older girl didn't waste her time on complimenting her attire. "You look so stunning tonight, Miku-chan~" Luka breathed out in a daydream-like trance, though Miku could see the teasing spark from the pinkette's eyes.

"I-I know you're about to tease me", Miku said with a "humph" and she looked away. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but blush at the compliment from earlier.

This made the older girl giggle. Seeing Miku so flustered made the tealette look so adorable and cute. Luka motioned for Miku to enter.

"Looks like our little Miku-chan can't be fun for a tease anymore~" the pinkette jokingly said.

Miku couldn't help but blush even more as she entered the house.

Taking few more steps farther from the entrance, she saw someone hopping towards her. The smaller girl was wearing a white bow and she had blonde hair. Her ribbon came bouncing in sync as she hopped towards Miku, coming to a halt when she hugged the tealette.

"Long time no see Miku-nee-chan~" she playfully said.

However, Miku only heaved a sigh. She held both the blonde's shoulders, gently pushing her away. "Stop it Rin-chan. You don't have to act all childish; there's only us here." Miku annoyingly said.

Rin only snorted, letting go of the tealette afterwards. "Pffft! Sorry Miku-chan. It seems it has become a habit of mine." She chirped and she poked out her tongue towards the tealette. Miku only sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, someone else snorted behind Rin. "Pffft! Sure, you are. You'll become a real sixth grader soon~", the third voice spoke mockingly to the smaller girl.

The sudden 'intruder' was also a part of their friends circle. She also had blonde hair and she was seemingly taller by a few centimetres compared to Miku. Lily had eyes almost the same hue as Rin's but slightly paler.

Rin turned around in disbelief as she stomped on the floor angrily. "What? I'm not! For your information, I'll be in eleventh grade soon! You perverted blondie!"

"Ha! You're blonde too you stupid loli!" Lily spoke harshly, giving Rin a glare of her own.

"You… at least I'm not some perverted psycho!" Rin challenged back.

They kept backfiring at each other, ignoring everything else in their surroundings like they're in their own world. They forgot all about the party and the presence of other people in the house.

Miku was already accustomed to their behaviour. It would seem that Lily always picks on Rin every time they see each other, ever since the first time they met. Miku shook her head; looks like the 'battle of the blondes' will take a while. She decided to search for some other friends she may be able to talk to.

Looking around, she saw Gumi and Miki already having their own share of fun in the party. They were also chatting with Rin's twin brother, Len Kagamine. The blonde boy was younger than Rin by a few minutes, but was taller by a few centimetres.

Miku's eyes then drifted to the opposite side of the room which was close to the veranda. She saw Luka talking with the other adults in the house: Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito. The tealette became a bit surprised when she noticed Kaito look towards her direction and even gave her an awkward, but gentle, smile. Miku just smiled at him in the same way, giving a small wave towards the blue haired boy.

Miku was suddenly startled by her three once-conversing friends, Gumi, Miki and Len, who were suddenly by her side staring at her teasingly. _"Ugh... I'm not liking the way they're looking at me."_ She thought as she gulped rather audibly.

Gumi was the one who spoke first as she looked at the occupied space near the veranda. "Well? Why don't you just follow him there huh?" Miki nodded at the greenette's question.

Miku began to fidget at her friend's question and she squirmed uncomfortably. "Ugh... I can't!" she mumbled as she tightly closed her eyes.

"Why not?" Len asked. "Aren't you two going out?" The two other girls nodded in agreement, giving out questioning stares at the tealette.

Miku felt uncomfortable even more. She stared down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

As she saw Miku's reaction, Gumi started to understand what it meant. She sighed heavily, inviting the other two's attention. "When?" the greenette asked as she understood the situation.

Due to the sudden question, perhaps her roommate already knew. Miku found no other choice but to honestly admit it and get things over with. "Um... Two days ago." she then started to fiddle with her two index fingers.

Gumi sighed once again, though her two other friends were still confused by their conversation. "I thought this one would have stayed longer." she tiredly said with a mix of concern and frustration evident in her voice.

Miki's ahoge formed a question mark. She couldn't get a grip on what the two were talking about. Curiosity took the best of her and she bounced in between Miku and Gumi rather unhappily. "What? What's going to stay longer?" she finally asked.

Gumi shrugged at Miki's direction. She gestured towards Miku and Kaito. "These two already broke up." she casually answered.

Miki gasped at the news while Len just shrugged.

The greenette ignored Miki's reaction and proceeded to ask her tealette friend, "So, was he the one who dumped you or was it the other way around?"

Miku raised her head to look directly at her roommate. "He did. Just like before." she mumbled awkwardly.

Gumi sighed again, possibly the hundredth time that day, and she shook her head in disbelief. "You sure are a player, you know that?" She teased, hoping to lower the atmosphere's tension even for just a bit.

Miku felt heat around her cheeks and she bit her lower lip. "Shu-shut up! I'm not... They...they...just... Maybe they're the ones who were messing with me." she quietly said.

As young as Miku was, she already had some ex-boyfriends. She couldn't even count how many they are, but for sure, they weren't plenty. Even so, she tends to forget most of them. Well, as a famous number one world diva, what could she possibly do when she's being constantly asked out by a bunch of guys, right? Miku had always been naive though; she doesn't understand a thing about love, so she kept on accepting whoever asks her out, classmates, co-workers and the like. But of course, she still had manners as to not accept them if she's already going out with someone else.

"So... How long had you two been?" Len quietly asked. He wanted to know, he is one of Miku's exes too, after all.

Miku placed her finger under her chin in thought. "Hmm... I guess, about three weeks." She answered calmly.

"Pssh, I see. Looks like I'm much longer then." the blonde boy proudly stated.

Miku and Len had been going out for about a month. That has been the longest relationship that the young tealette ever had until now. That didn't mean Miku has always been cold-hearted or heartless though. The boys that she were in a relationship back then had always told her the same reason as to why she's being dumped. That reason being:_"You never love me back. So maybe this is for the best."_Miku snorted at the thought and she shook her head, making her three friends stare at her, puzzled.

"Miku-chan, watch out!" Miki suddenly yelled towards the tealette as she saw something behind before Miku could even react, the shorter blonde had already collided against her. The tealette could only sigh, 'Looks likeher challenge with Lily-san already concluded.' She thought.

* * *

**okay that's all please review and point on where we make a mistake and all...  
**

**thank you very much for your time ^-^**

**[[21 log out]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again guys~! sorry I make you wait for too long D: many things comes up and my friend is busy with her life, so she took time to edit this chapter.. once more; sorry guys ^-^''**

**and also, I a bit sad with the little review D: but it's fine, as long as someone read this xD oh right! for the reviewers and the one that giving me alerts or fav or etc. i give you a little fluffy moment~ :D**

**okay enjoy the story :3**

**Disclaimer : sadly, vocaloid isn't mine TTwTT**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Geez Rin-chan… Stop jumping on people like that, would ya?" Miku sighed and patted the shorter girl on the head.

"I was just trying to save you from someone!" She replied defensively.

Gumi listened, as she transferred stares between her two conversing friends. She only sighed as she shook her head in disapprovement. "The only one who's doing any 'danger' to Miku is you... Not just some 'certain someone'." she snorted.

Rin shot a glare towards Gumi. She had a very upset expression."No! I was trying to protect Miku-chan from a perverted blondie who has been staring at her this entire time." she gestured to Lily's direction; her eyes emitting a mischievous spark which nobody could notice. Rin then stuck out her tongue towards Gumi.

The greenette merely answered her with a shrug. The three of them became distracted as Lily took the spotlight and paced her way towards the smaller blonde. "I'm not a pervert and I wasn't staring!" She snarled.

"Yes you were~!" Rin replied mockingly.

"No, I wasn't!"

"I said yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!''

"Grrrr… Yes!"

The two blondes started bickering at each other once again. They were both expecting that the other would give in, but it seems it will not happen anytime soon. Miku only breathed out an exasperated sigh as she walked away from the quarrelling duo. She was surprised to see Kaito suddenly coming closer with his genuine smile, at the same time giving out a serious aura around him.

"Um... Can we talk for even at least a moment, Miku-chan?" He asked softly, fearing the possibility of rejection. "I believe we have something...um...left unfinished." He tried to persuade the girl in coming with him.

Miku only nodded and she led the way towards the veranda. Kaito quietly followed the tealette's steps, reaching their destination after a few strides. Thankfully, no one was there, giving the two of them the opportunity to settle things peacefully.

The two of them stood there silently for quite some time, until finally, one of them decided to break the ice. "Err... It's…um… I get the feeling that you already know what I am about to say?" Kaito asked. His voice embraced both gentleness and nervousness, as he worried about what was coming to him.

Miku nodded, she indeed knew what the blue haired boy was about to say. "Yeah... Um, I know." She told him with a reassuring smile to avoid scaring her companion. "We broke up in such a bizarre manner, that we're stuck in this awkward situation... Um...I think we should fix that?" Miku asked for a confirmation.

"Yeah, that's it!" Kaito happily stated. He sighed in relief, glad that they were thinking about the same thing. "So... Friends?" He asked, reaching out his hand, hoping that the tealette would take it.

"Un!Of course!"Miku enthusiastically agreed with a wide grin plastered on her lips. She took Kaito's hand into her own. They shook hands as a symbol of their agreement with each other, all the while possessing smiles of satisfaction.

After a few moments, they finally stopped and spent their moments staring out at the view of the city from the veranda. They watched the hustle and bustle of the people before them, taking in the breeze that entered the uncovered opening. Kaito once again broke the silence between them as he shuddered from the cold wind. And it looked like the quietness made the atmosphere even chillier than he had anticipated.

"So, it seems that it has become even cooler here." Kaito stated, sparing another glance towards his tealette companion. "Would you like to go inside again?" He gestured, telling Miku to follow him inside.

However, Miku didn't want to go just yet; she wanted to spend more time taking in the city's view from the veranda. She gently shook her head in disagreement, politely declining Kaito's offer. "No, I'm good Kaito-kun. I want to stay here for a bit longer." She smiled towards the blue-haired boy. "You can go ahead if you want."

"Oh okay! If you say so, Miku-chan" he nodded, giving Miku a gentle smile of his own. He then made his way back inside the apartment.

After bidding farewell, Miku turned her attention back towards the scenery. It was night already, she noticed. She felt the urge of wanting to stare at the stars above. Instead, she was greeted with the town's own stars, lamp posts. She didn't mind though; for her, the view was still pretty, watching both moving and still lights illuminating the cityscape. Miku found it amusing, witnessing assorted lights all over the city. That was the first time she really enjoyed a certain moment high up in a building ever since she came to Tokyo and worked at Crypton.

After Kaito disappeared to join the other occupants, a person with a pair of blue eyes and pink hair entered the premise to find a certain tealette gazing at the sky. She fake-coughed to steal the attention of the younger girl. "Ahem! Would you mind if I'm here, Miku-chan?" she asked with a warm smile. Each of her hands held drinks, one of them was wine.

Miku gasped in surprise, she wasn't expecting anyone else to come out of the apartment by this time. Her shocked face was quickly replaced with a smile after seeing that it was Luka. "Of-of course I don't mind..." She stammered. "Thi-this is your veranda after all, Luka-san..." Miku scratched her nose cutely with a sheepish grin.

"Thank you." Luka's smile grew even wider. She situated herself next to the tealette while offering her one of the drinks she was holding. Miku accepted it happily. "It's a soft drink by the way. Sorry... Meiko and Lily did not buy juice yesterday. I hope you don't mind?" She reasoned out as she took a sip of her own wine.

"Un!Of course not. Thank you, Luka-san!" She started sipping on her drink as well. Her gaze drifted back to the view outside.

They drank in silence, staring towards the busy city. That kind of silence wasn't as awkward as it was with Kaito, Miku noticed. It was more of a comfortable one, which the current duo would never consider breaking. They had often experienced these kinds of soothing muteness and closeness during their previous duet, _'Magnet'._

At the sudden blow of a stronger wind, it became a little chilly for Miku. The shirt she was wearing was only short-sleeved after all. Luka noticed her younger friend shudder. She decided on lending Miku her cardigan and she draped it over the tealette's shivering shoulders.

Miku was surprised by the sudden warmth that enveloped her shoulders. She turned her head towards the pinkette and smiled shyly at her as she thanked her. Miku pulled the sweater tighter around her body to get more of the warmth. She was, yet again, shocked when she felt another invading sensation around her back. For Luka, it was just a small gesture to say that she wanted to offer help in warming the petite girl.

Miku was facing the city from the veranda, while Luka was standing behind her. The pinkette's hand was clutching on the steel railing just beside Miku's hand which was also grasping on the cold material. From a third person's perspective, it looked like Luka was hugging her from behind.

Miku wasn't used to this feeling. Her cheeks were heating up faster than ever. Her heart beats were accelerating pace as each pounded loudly against her chest. The longer they spent in that position, the harder it was for Miku to contain her excitement. Miku wondered what Luka was thinking at that very moment. Why was she doing that? Was she trying to tease her again? Or not? She chose to stay silent instead of asking.

_Oh my god! I wonder if I'm being too close forMiku's comfort zone._Luka thought. Even so, she didn't dare pull away as she was also enjoying that position. Her thoughts were quickly answered by Miku holding her right hand that was currently holding the railing. Luka repositioned her own so she could hold back the tealette's hand to return the gesture.

Much to Luka being oblivious, Miku's heart was pounding wildly while her cheeks turned even redder because of the gesture. She was thankful enough that she wasn't facing the taller girl right now. It would have been more embarrassing if Luka was able to catch a glimpse of her tomato-like face.

Miku couldn't keep it in anymore. She couldn't stay silent after having one annoying question stuck in her head. She finally decided to ask Luka about it _since she is a matured girl, she must know quite a lot about this, right?_ She asked herself. Taking a deep breath, Miku finally started.

"Luka-san…"

"Hmm?"Luka hummed in response. Miku felt shivers travel down her body as she felt the pinkette's warm breath beside her neck.

"Ugh... That is… I...I... Ca-can I ask a stupid question?" Miku stuttered, still unsure about asking the question.

Luka pulled away for a few centimetres to stare curiously at Miku before leaning in again. She squeezedMiku's hand reassuringly, signalling for the tealette to continue. "Sure" she answered softly.

Miku took another deep breath to hold her composure. Her hand squeezed back on the pinkette's. "What is love...?" she asked in a quick pace.

Luka stiffened at the question, but soon relaxed again as she felt Miku's grip tighten after each second of waiting for her reply. _Is this a trick question, or is she serious?_ She wondered. It wasn't the first time that Miku asked for her advice about something random, but it had never been to this extent.

Just to make sure, Luka asked, "Um... What do you mean Miku-chan?"

"Ah…! It's... um... I mean...Ho-how do we know if we are in love with someone or not?" She almost chocked out every word. She sipped on her drink again to clear her throat, using the other hand that was not holding onto Luka's.

"Oh!" Luka exclaimed as she stared intently at the tealette from behind. Even from that view, Miku was still too cute for the pinkette. She was starting to wish that Miku would turn around and allow Luka to see her troubled face! When she realized she hasn't given out her answer yet, she deeply inhaled before commencing her explanation.

"Well, when we fall in love, our minds seem to become stolen away by that person. We always feel that certain uneasiness around them, but at the same time, the feeling of being with the most comfortable presence in the world" Miku looked up towards the pinkette by that time,who seemed to be lost in her own trail of thought. "And then, whenever we're close to that person, our hearts would always pound crazily, almost uncontrollably, and would make us do stupid or clumsy things; we sometimes become not ourselves anymore. But at the same time, being with them is what makes us more open about everything around us." Luka continued. She took another sharp inhale before looking at her younger companion.

Miku seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she tried comprehending every word that Luka said. She turned around to finally meet the pair of azure eyes that were gazing at her in question.

"So? Is it helping?" Luka asked in concern. She patted the tealette's head to show the puzzled girl some comfort. She was hoping that this will not affect Miku's sleeping habit, since she knew that Miku wouldn't be able to sleep if this topic starts bothering her yet again.

Without warning, Miku suddenly wrapped her arms around Luka's waist and she buried her face on the pinkette's shoulder as she quivered.

Luka wasn't able to fathom the situation and she stood frozen on her spot at first. She calmed down after a few seconds, deciding to return the embrace after placing her wine glass on a table near them. She fully hugged Miku and strocked circles around her back. Luka then started whispering comforting words towards her younger friend.

Miku gave in, finally letting her tears roll down her cheeks. She hugged Luka even tighter, burying her face deeper on the pinkette's shoulder blade. She sobbed there for as long as she could remember, with Luka not stopping with her actions of comfort.

After seeing Miku calm down for a bit, Luka finally gained the strength to ask, "What's wrong? What's troubling you?" She saw the tealette wipe her own tears as she sniffled.

"I...I...feel terrible" she choked the words out as she sniffled in the middle of her sentence.

Luka frowned at this; she still didn't get what Miku was trying to say. "Why?"

"I... I... Feel terrible to all the boys who felt that way towards me. And I never even returned those feelings..." She sniffed again, "and...and... I couldn't even tell which one of them did I admire and love!"

"Shh... It's okay..." Luka kept repeating the words until Miku was able to calm down again.

After a long while of crying on Luka's arms, Miku was finally able to relax. She wiped off the remaining tears on her face, at which Luka helped her, and apologized for crying during such a celebration. Luka assured her that it was fine, smiling warmly towards the tealette.

"One more thing Miku..." Luka started once again, looking intently at teal orbs in front of her. "Magnet" She continued while her smile grew wider.

"Hu-huh?"Miku wondered what the pinkette meant by those words.

"What I mean is... Our song actually already described how it is to be 'in love', so you just have to ask yourself, if you have ever felt that way about someone or not!" Luka stepped closer to Miku and she kissed her forehead. Miku couldn't say or do anything but blush at Luka's action. This made the taller girl chuckle at how cute she was being.

"Okay, we should go inside, it's getting colder." Luka took her wine glass, sparing a glance towards Miku who nodded and smiled at her, still having that red tint on her cheeks.

Miku tried to steady herself before entering the living room. The others have already been partying hard, especially Meiko and Lily, who were already having their drinking match against Gakupo and Kaito. The younger occupants were watching them while playing in their own game.

Luka shook her head in disbelief and she face-palmed. She was disappointed of how the adults were acting in front of the younger guests. She sighed and decided to end the party before Lily starts to force the kids to drink with them. She asked Miku to handle and lead the young audience, except Len, to the guest room to sleep and play there instead, while Luka dragged a drunk Meiko and Lily to her own room.

"Alright!And boys... You can stay here in the living room for tonight." She said while closing the door. Her eyebrows knitted in annoyance towards her best friends: Lily and Meiko.

Len, the only boy who wasn't drunk, felt like he was out of place. He struggled while trying to find a comfortable position to sleep on the couch. Even though he was able to, he still found it hard to sleep because the guest room and Luka's room were very noisy. Len tried distracting himself, glancing at the other occupants of the living room. He wondered how those two, Gakupo and Kaito, can be fast asleep. It was perhaps due to the alcohol they drank, but still, _did Kaito have to fall asleep on Gakupo's arms?_ He thought. He shrugged it off, he didn't care anyway. His thoughts drifted back on figuring out how to fall asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, sunlight penetrated through the windows of her room. Luka hovered her hand above her eyes to shield them from the disturbing brightness. She groaned slightly as she felt two weights shuffle on top of her. Luka slightly opened her eyes to see what was pinning her down, just to see her two friends snuggling closer on top her. She groaned again and pushed them off of her.

She turned her attention towards the source of the sunlight and was rewarded to see Miku with her teal hair tied in a ponytail. Miku was trying to tie the curtains before turning around to see the pinkette already awake. Miku smiled brightly at Luka. "Good morning Luka-san~" she happily sang, she didn't even care if it will wake up the other two.

"Morning Miku-chan" Luka yawned while rubbing her eyes. She slowly got up and stretched her stiff muscles. "But... Is it really still morning?" She asked for confirmation. There was just no way that the sunlight could be this bright in the morning.

Miku giggled at her direction and she shook her head. "Nope!Hehehe... It's already 2:15 in the afternoon" she answered while walking towards the slightly opened door. "Oh! And breakfast...or lunch? Is ready. We'll wait for you three!" she sang cheerfully. "Also, Gakupo-san and Kaito-kun already left for work." She followed up to inform Luka.

Luka nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thanks Miku-chan. I'll pay you on our date later~" she playfully winked at the young tealette which made her blush, but nodded favourably nonetheless. "Okay, you can go first, I'll be there with Meiko and Lily in a few moments" she rubbed away the remaining sleep in her eyes.

"Okay! Be there quickly alright? Or else Rin-chan will eat before you~" she shouted before closing the door. She then proceeded towards the dining room where her other friends were waiting.

Luka heaved a sigh. She first went to the rest room to wash her face before bringing a glass of water for her dearest friends, Meiko and Lily.

* * *

**okay thats it.. please leave the review if you have anything to said to me :)**

**[[yurifans21 log out]]**


End file.
